Episodio:100
100 será el doceavo episodio de la quinta temporada de Glee, y el centésimo de toda la serie. Su estreno está programado para el 18 de marzo de 2014. Fuente Fuente 2 Se planea que este sea un episodio especial y en él serán cantadas canciones ya interpretadas en temporadas anteriores (a modo de nuevas versiones), las cuales saldrán directamente de las 10 favoritas de la votación en línea que realizó la cadena FOX entre el 27 de noviembre y el 3 de diciembre de 2013, a través del siguiente enlace: votación. Canciones FOX y la producción de Glee seleccionaron 30 canciones cantadas en temporadas anteriores de entre las cuales los fans deberán elegir las 10 canciones que aparecerán en el episodio. Cabe mencionar que de las 30 en total, 16 eran de la primera temporada, 12 de la segunda temporada, una de la tercera temporada y una de la quinta temporada, siendo la cuarta temporada la única de la que no se eligieron canciones (aunque en la lista se encontraba Don't Stop Believin', la cual fue interpretada en la primera y la cuarta temporada). La lista de canciones fue la siguiente: *Bad Romance de Lady Gaga. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions y Kurt en Theatricality *Born This Way de Lady Gaga. Cantada por New Directions en Born This Way *Bust Your Windows de Jazmine Sullivan. Cantada por Mercedes en Acafellas *'Defying Gravity' del musical Wicked. Cantada por Kurt y Rachel en Wheels *Dog Days Are Over de Florence + The Machine. Cantada por Mercedes y Tina con New Directions en Special Education *Don't Stop Believin' de Journey. Cantada por New Directions en Pilot y Sweet Dreams *Dream On de Aerosmith. Cantada por Will y Bryan en Dream On *Forget You de Cee-Lo Green. Cantada por Holly con New Directions en The Substitute *Get It Right de Glee. Cantada por Rachel en Original Song *Gives You Hell de The All-American Rejects. Cantada por Rachel con New Directions en Hell-O *Hey, Soul Sister de Train. Cantada por Blaine con The Warblers en Special Education *Imagine de John Lennon. Cantada por New Directions y Haverbrook School for the Deaf en Hairography *'Keep Holding On' de Avril Lavigne. Cantada por Rachel y Finn con New Directions en Throwdown *Landslide de Fleetwood Mac. Cantada por Santana y Brittany en Sexy *Lean On Me de Bill Withers. Cantada por Artie y Mercedes con New Directions en Ballad *Like a Prayer de Madonna. Cantada por New Directions en The Power of Madonna *Loser Like Me de Glee. Cantada por Finn y Rachel con New Directions en Original Song *My Life Would Suck Without You de Kelly Clarkson. Cantada por New Directions en Sectionals *'Raise Your Glass' de P!nk. Cantada por Blaine con The Warblers en Original Song *Roar de Katy Perry. Cantada por New Directions y Pamela Lansbury en A Katy or A Gaga *Safety Dance de Men Without Hats. Cantada por Artie en Dream On *Somebody to Love de Queen. Cantada por New Directions en The Rhodes Not Taken *Somewhere Only We Know de Keane. Cantada por Blaine con The Warblers en Born This Way *Sweet Caroline de Neil Diamond. Cantada por Puck con New Directions en Mash-Up *Take a Bow de Rihanna. Cantada por Rachel en Showmance *Telephone de Lady Gaga. Cantada por Rachel y Sunshine en Audition *Total Eclipse of the Heart de Bonnie Tyler. Cantada por Rachel con Finn, Jesse y Puck en Bad Reputation *'Toxic' de Britney Spears. Cantada por New Directions y Will en Britney/Brittany *'Valerie' de The Zutons (versión de Amy Winehouse y Mark Ronson). Cantada por Santana con New Directions en Special Education *We Are Young de Fun. Cantada por New Directions en Hold on to Sixteen Música '' ''Fuente Spoilers *Ryan Murphy puso en su cuenta de Twitter que invitó a todos los actores del reparto original para este episodio. Fuente *Aparentemente, "la mayoría de las canciones serán cantadas por los originales, así como también por estrellas invitadas. El viejo New Directions". Fuente *De acuerdo con este y este calendario, el capítulo siguiente estaría planeado para ser estrenado el mismo día que el episodio 100 (18 de marzo), por lo que cabe la posibilidad de que este sea un episodio doble. *Posiblemente haya un momento Faberry sobre Finn *Vamos a recibir un momento Brittana (Brittany y Santana). Fuente *Un rumor dice que Demi (Dani) podria no tener tiempo en su agenda para filmar cualquier episodio de television en 2014 lo que sin dudad podria poner un freno a la relacion De Dantana (Dani y Santana) y podria dar otro comienzo a Brittana (Brittany y Santana). Fuente *Vanessa Lengies (Sugar Motta) No tendra ninguna aparicion en el episodio. Fuente *sera el capitulo de la graduacion Fuente Elenco invitado Estrellas invitadas *Dianna Agron como Quinn Fabray https://twitter.com/MrRPMurphy/status/408688393246081024 *Heather Morris como Britanny S. Pierce https://twitter.com/MrRPMurphy/status/408308417011261440 *Kristin Chenoweth como April Rhodes https://twitter.com/MrRPMurphy/status/408376420650323968 *Amber Riley como Mercedes Jones https://twitter.com/MrRPMurphy/status/407992103063396352 *Mark Salling como Noah Puckerman https://twitter.com/MrRPMurphy/status/408019125168910336 *Harry Shum Jr. como Mike Chang https://twitter.com/MrRPMurphy/status/408085998577254400 Curiosidades *Este episodio marca la ausencia continuada más larga para Quinn y April Rhodes, con 19 y 54 episodios de ausencia respectivamente. *Este sería el primer episodio en el que se canta una canción de Britney Spears en un episodio que no es tributo a ella. *Será el primer episodio en la historia de Glee que todas las canciones del mismo ya han sido interpretadas en algún momento de la serie. *Esta será la primera vez que April, Quinn y Brittanny aparecen en la quinta temporada. *Es el primer episodio en tener solamente números en el título. *Será el segundo episodio con más canciones interpretadas en la historia de Glee, después de Original Song. Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Episodios sin emitir